Bakugan Live!
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Runo Misaki and her friends go to Otonokizaka girls school. There, they meet Honoka and the rest of the gang.


Bakugan Live!

Chapter 1

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is the first Bakugan x Love Live! School Idol Project Fanfic. I don't own Bakugan or Love Live! School Idol Project. **

"So this is the stupid school that my dad sent me to?" Runo groaned as she looked at the school. "It looks so old and worn down. I wanted to go to UTX instead."

"Runo, you shouldn't say such things like that." Tigress, her haos bakugan, told her. "Shut up Tora-chan, I'm probably the only new student here. I mean, look at this school. Look at the uniform. It's not stylish enough." Runo told her bakugan.

"Well, it doesn't look that bad. At least you are going to school." Her haos bakugan said. "Oh be quiet, I bet Julie and the others are going to that UTX school." Runo whined.

"Runoooo…." A familiar voice rang out. The blue haired girl turned around and saw Julie, Alice, Mira, Fabia, and Paige run to her. "Whaaa?" She asked.

"Surprised huh?" Julie asked. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys wanted to go to UTX." Runo asked.

"Well, we figured it would be more fun if we all went to the High School that you are going to. That way, we can be together." Fabia answered.

"We even brought our Bakugan with us too." Paige added. "The more, the merrier." Boulderon said. Runo smiled, "Then let's go, we don't want to be late on our first day of school." She yelled.

"Right." All of the other girls said and ran to the entrance of the school. As they walked in, all of the other girls looked and whispered. Some even pointed.

"Why are they talking about us?" Alice nervously asked. "Is there something wrong with my uniform?"

"I think they are talking about our bakugan." Mira whispered. "They're wondering what those floating things are."

"Aranaut, go into my pocket." Fabia whispered. The Haos bakugan nodded and flew into her pocket. Runo looked around the school. "This school looks pretty old." She said.

Suddenly, an orange haired girl ran past them. "Who's she?" Mira asked. "Don't know." Julie shrugged. A couple of seconds later, a scream went through the school.

"My…My…Beloved school…" The orange haired girl stuttered, tears coming out of her eyes. "Honoka-chan!" Two girls with black and grey hair cried and caught her.

"What's going on here?" Runo asked as she walked over. "There's nothing!" The black haired girl said and whispered something to the other girl.

They both ran, one of them carrying the unconscious orange haired girl. Runo stood there, dumbfounded. "What's with them?" She asked.

"It says on the bulletin board that this school is closing because of the lack of applicants." Paige read. "Really?" Runo asked the pink haired short girl.

"Yeah." Paige replied. "When is it going to close?" The blue haired girl asked. "In about three years." Paige read.

"Yaay, that means I have a chance to go to UTX instead of this boring stupid lame school!" Runo said with happiness.

"But we're going to be already graduated by that time, so that means you can't go to UTX." Paige reminded her. Runo then hit her head on the wall.

"It's my entire dad's fault. He wanted to send me to this stupid school instead of UTX. He said that scholarships to UTX are expensive and the exams are hard to pass. I would do anything to pass their exam." She moaned.

"Well, I took the exam to UTX you know." Paige said. The blunette turned around. "Really? Did you pass?" She asked.

"I passed, but I wanted to be with you, Julie, Alice, Mira, and Fabia passed too, but they all wanted to be with you." Paige muttered.

"If I were you Paige, I would go to UTX if I passed." The blunette sighed.

"Girls, we have to get to class." Alice said.

Runo, Alice, Julie, Mira, Fabia, and Paige walked to class 1-C. "Ughh…This classroom…" Runo moaned. "Just look at it. It looks boring. I bet the classes at UTX are more stylish."

Two girls looked their way and glared at them. "If you say such nasty things about this classroom, why don't you go to UTX?" The orange haired girl with short hair said.

"Yeah, don't say nasty things about Otonokizaka." Another one with short brown hair said and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever." Runo shrugged and walked to her seat. She looked out at the window and saw the exact three girls she saw earlier dancing.

"Why are they dancing in a place like that?" She asked herself. "Maybe because they want to get some exercise." Tigress suggested.

"I don't think so Tora-chan." Runo muttered. "And stay in my backpack before my teacher confiscates you."

The Haos Bakugan nodded and flew back into her backpack. The three girls looked up and waved at Runo Misaki. Runo waved back.

The teacher came into the classroom. "First, before we do anything else, let's introduce our new students. Runo Misaki, Julie Heyward, Alice Gehabich, Mira Fermin, Fabia Sheen, and Paige." She said.

Runo, Julie, Alice, Mira, Fabia, and Page stood up and bowed. "Um…Excuse me teacher." The girl with short orange hair raised her hand. "Yes Rin?" The teacher asked.

"That blue haired girl over there, what's her name?" She asked. "Her name is Runo Misaki." The teacher answered her.

"Runo said that this classroom looked boring, and the classrooms at UTX are more stylish." Rin said. The teacher looked at the blue haired girl. "Runo Misaki, is this true?" She asked.

"Uhh…" Runo started but Julie stood up. "Yeah, Runo said that, and it's true. The school is so old, so the classrooms look so worn down and the uniforms. No one has the skirts up to mid-thigh anymore." The silver haired girl said.

"Ok, we don't have to throw a huge fit whenever someone says something unwholesome Rin. They are allowed to say their own opinions." The teacher told her.

_So that orange haired girl is named Rin…_ Runo thought. She then felt a piece of paper hit her pinky. She opened it up and read it.

"This school isn't so bad, Fabia." She read. She looked at Fabia Sheen, who was looking at the front of classroom. "Liar." Runo muttered.

It was lunch time, and Runo was sitting on the bench waiting for her best friends to get their lunch. She then heard loud voices singing off key. She looked in the sound's direction and saw Rin and a brown haired girl singing with the three girls.

_It's those two. _She thought arrogantly. _They are dancing like idiots again. _As she ate her lunch, she saw a red haired girl sit next to her. "Is this seat taken?" She asked.

"Well, my best friends are going to come over, but you can sit here." Runo told her. "Thanks, my name is Maki Nishikino by the way." The red haired girl introduced.

"My name is Runo Misaki." The blunette told her. Both girls started to eat and Maki looked at Rin and the other girls who were dancing. "They look like idiots don't they?" Runo asked.

"Indeed, there is no way they are going to be idols now." Maki agreed.

"They want to be idols for what?"

"They think that if they become idols, they can get a lot of people to come and save the school from closing down. What foolishness." Maki explained.

"This school is going to close down in 3 years, is it true?" Runo asked. The red haired girl nodded. "I really wanted to go to UTX, but I failed the exam." She told Runo.

"I wanted to go to UTX too, but my parents wouldn't let me take the exams. They said it was too hard and too expensive." The blunette said.

"Oh." Maki muttered. They ate lunch in silence until Julie, Alice, Mira, Fabia, and Paige came over. "Sorry we were late Runo, we had to do some stuff, and who is she?" Mira asked, pointing at Maki.

"I'm Maki Nishikino, and you guys?"

"I'm Mira Fermin; this is Julie Heyward, Alice Gehabich, Fabia Sheen, and Paige." The orange haired girl said.

"Runo, are you friends with these people?" Maki asked. Runo nodded. "Oh…" Maki said, looking a little hurt.

"You can be our friend too." Alice said. "Really?" Maki asked, her purple eyes glittering. "Yeah." Paige said. Runo smiled, "Come on, let's eat lunch together!" She told Maki.

Maki smiled. All of the girls soon sat down and opened their lunches. "Mmmm….This is so yummy!" Julie said as she ate through her food. "Slow down Julie, you're going to choke if you eat too fast." Alice said.

"So all of you are best friends?" Maki asked as she ate her onigiri. "Yes!" They said. "For how long?" The red haired girl asked.

"For as long as we could remember!" Mira said. "What about you? Don't you have any friends?" Fabia asked Maki.

Maki shook her head. "I didn't have any friends ever. You guys are my first friends." She said. "That's fine, after all, you seemed nice when I first sat with you earlier." Runo told her. Maki smiled.

To Be continued in chapter 2


End file.
